DESCRIPTION: The overall goal of the proposed project is to develop, produce, and test an interactive multimedia training program (IMM) on providing quality retirement and leisure services to older adults with developmental disabilities. The IMM program will be designed primarily for use by direct support staff that work with these older adults in residential and day programs. Other users who will benefit include parents, advocates, case managers from the developmental disabilities service network, and community program staff from the aging service network. The complete program addresses five training interactive modules in the area of retirement and leisure: 1) understanding the leisure experience, 2) leisure awareness and appreciation, 3) community opportunities and resources, 4) assessment and skill development, and 5) choice making and decision making about leisure activities. In Phase I, a prototype IMM program on CD-ROM (Leisure Works!) covering three sub-topics in Module 1-understanding the leisure experience-was produced. Its efficacy was evaluated in a pre-/post-test study involving direct support workers. In Phase II, the IMM program will be expanded to include the rest of Module 1 and four additional modules. The Phase II program will be evaluated in a randomized controlled study (with a sample of 100 direct support staff and 100 residents) assessing knowledge, skills, and behavioral outcomes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There is a growing need for retirement and leisure training strategies for direct care staff in adult service settings. Given the aging of the developmentally disable population, there is tremendous potential for innovative tools to help administrators effectively and efficiently train staff. This interactive multimedia program will be marketed to vocational/day and residential programs, county chapters of The Arc, and State/County agencies serving adults with developmental disabilities.